Brittany's Mansion: The Story
by Angewomon2000
Summary: Brittany wins a spooky mansion through the sweeptakes and Jam decides to check it out with her, only when they get there, Jam disappears, leaving Brittany with her fear of ghosts all alone in a spooky adventure to rescue her older brother! R/R
1. Inheriting the Mansion

Brittany's Mansion: The Story:   
A Snowboard Kids Character Series Adventure!  
  
Note: The events in this story are from Luigi's Mansion on the   
Nintendo Gamecube, as well as from my own imagination. Brittany and   
the Ghost Hunter, as well as the ghosts from Snowboard Kids 2 and   
Atlus's other specters belong to them and of course.... Jam. Everyone   
else belongs to me. Enjoy.  
  
Second Note: This story is rated PG for it has hair-raising and   
hilarious situations, and even facial moments.  
  
Chapter 1: Inheriting the Mansion!  
  
It was just another one of those days where everything could go either   
right or wrong. Brittany and Jam, as everyone knew were world famous..  
Okay, Jam a lot more than Brittany, but they were still famous, were   
at their home watching TV. Their favorite quiz show was on.... Who   
Wants to be a Millionaire. But tonight, they were watching the show   
for there was a sweeptakes going on. It was called the Snow Town   
Sweeptakes Extravaganza, and the prizes were usually pretty good,   
people say.  
  
" I think I have the winner this time," said Jam who held his ticket   
in his hands. He was certainly attached to it.  
  
" Well, I think it's anyone's guess. You could win, and yet you could   
lose. It's just the way things go," said Brittany. She was the smarter   
of the two Kuehnemund children for she would often see Jam buy a   
ticket for that sweeptakes each week, where the younger and taller   
girl would buy one every month.  
  
" I'm gonna win," said Jam.  
  
" You sound like Slash when he's trying to find a treasure full of   
coins, or about to win a race down Quicksand Valley," said Brittany.   
This often went on each week as Jam kept getting desperate over   
winning. Brittany also had a ticket, because she decided to buy one...   
Okay so buy wouldn't be what to say in this case. Jam forced her to   
buy a ticket. Brittany usually tries to get out of it and Jam often   
caved in, but this time he used Brittany's favorite object to get her   
to do it. You would too if your brother tried to sell something that   
meant a lot to you.  
  
" It's time," said Jam.  
  
" Oh, joy. Well, since I have a ticket, I guess I'll watch and see who   
wins what," said Brittany. The announce of the sweeptakes came on, and   
the two siblings knew who it was. It was Mr. Dog. He often ran the   
sweeptakes because no one else wanted to.  
  
" Hey everybody, it's time for the sweeptakes and this week, we have 3   
prizes to give away. Now, watch as the Sweeptakes Bin reveals the   
first set of numbers." The machine spewed out six numbers.  
  
" I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win," said Jam. Brittany just groaned and   
went back to watching the winners get revealed.  
  
" The winning numbers for the third prize are.... 1, 11, 22, 33, 44,   
55, and the bonus.... 66," said Mr. Dog.  
  
" I had a feeling that particular order of numbers would come up. I   
didn't get them and I see Jam didn't either otherwise he would be   
jumping for joy as well as break something," said Brittany. A eskimo   
from Alaska won the prize of a years supply of cookies and milk. Hey!   
What did you except for a Snow Town Sweeptakes?  
  
" Okay, here are the second set of numbers. Whoever has the numbers   
shown, will win second prize, and here they are....4, 17, 29, 38, 47,   
55, and the bonus is.... 61. The winner will receive second prize of   
1000 snowboards," said Mr. Dog.  
  
" Oh my gosh! I won. I WON! YAHOOOO!!!!!!!! My luck has finally won me   
the sweeptakes, but er.... Who gets the number one prize?" asked Jam.  
  
" Good question," answered Brittany.  
  
" And now, for the number one prize this week. Here come the numbers..  
8, 16, 24, 32, 48, 56.... And the bonus number is 64. Whoever has that   
number is our big winner," said Mr. Dog.  
  
" Well, I won second prize and I'll pick it up in the morning, but I   
wonder who won first prize anyway. Whoever he is must be lucky and   
happy right now," said Jam. He looked at Brittany and saw that she had   
tilted over and was completely shocked. Jam was worried, but then he   
noticed that Brittany still had his ticket in her hand. Jam pried   
open his sister's fingers and looked at the ticket. The numbers on the   
ticket matched the same numbers for the grand prize. " Brittany, you   
are the grand prize winner."  
  
" The prize for the winning ticket is this beautiful, yet mysterious   
mansion somewhere around here," said Mr. Dog.  
  
" I won? I don't believe it, but I did. What am I supposed to do with   
a house?" asked Brittany.  
  
" You inherit it," replied Jam.  
  
" That's done through a will, not a lottery," said Brittany.  
  
" Eh, it happens. Come on, let's go to bed and in the morning, we'll   
go into town and get our prizes," said Jam. He began to walk into the   
bedroom. Brittany was still amazed that she had won a mansion, but   
what she didn't know, was that this mansion was different from other   
mansions. The thing that was different about it....will be perhaps her   
biggest dream....or maybe her worst nightmare.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
What do you think of it so far? I will tell you this.... Other famous   
characters are expected to show up as this story progresses. Please R   
& R. 


	2. Where is the Mansion That Brittany Had W...

Brittany's Mansion: The Story  
A Snowboard Kids Character Series Adventure  
  
Chapter 1: Where Is The Mansion That Brittany Had Won?  
  
The next morning, the Kuehnemund siblings went into town to pick up   
their lottery prizes. Jam just couldn't wait any longer to get his   
prize, so Brittany had to hold him down a few times along the way,   
and it wasn't easy.  
  
" Jam, the more you do this, the more people will think you're insane,"   
said Brittany.  
  
" I know, but it's just that I can't believe that I won all those   
snowboards, and yet you got yourself your own mansion. Now, that's   
lucky," said Jam.  
  
" I guess," said Brittany.  
  
" But?" asked Jam.  
  
" What happens if I don't like the house? I can't really return it to   
the sweepstakes people as they'll just tell me to keep it. Unless I   
decide to give it to someone later," said Brittany.  
  
" All I can suggest to you is to try it out for a few days and if   
you're not satisfied, you can give it to someone, for a fair price,"   
said Jam. Brittany liked that idea and she felt a little better, but   
when they got to their destination, balloons were thrown in their   
honor. " Holy cow, and it isn't even my birthday yet," said Brittany.  
  
" You guys won the prizes? Well, who won what?" asked the man at the   
counter.  
  
" I won the snowboards, and she won the grand prize," replied Jam.  
  
" Okay, I think I've got all that. Boy, it isn't easy when you have to   
go through about 20,000,000 tickets each week. Jam, here is your ticket  
for the thousand snowboards, and Brittany, here is your prize," said   
the man.  
  
" What's this?" asked Brittany. The man had given her a picture of a   
building.  
  
" That's the house you inherited by winning this sweepstakes. That   
picture tells you what it looks like and where to find it," replied   
the man.  
  
" So, where is it?" asked Brittany.  
  
" Somewhere in the woods on top of a lonely hill," replied the man.   
That made Brittany get worried again, for she wasn't a fan of scary   
places. The picture alone was enough to scare off anyone who looked at   
it for a good 20 seconds or so. Jam told his sister to relax and that   
they would visit the mansion tonight.  
  
" Tonight?" exclaimed Brittany.  
  
" Why not? You inherited it, so you should visit it and sleep there   
for a night or two. You don't have to live there, just go there once a   
week," said Jam.  
  
" Well....okay. You talked me into it," said Brittany.  
  
" It won't be so bad," said Jam. Later that night, the Kuehnemund   
siblings journeyed to the house Brittany had inherited. Luckily, the   
picture also had a map on the back of it to show them where to go.   
Indeed it was out of town, and in the woods, and then....  
  
" That must be the place up there," said Jam.  
  
" It looks scarier than the picture," added Brittany.  
  
" You worry too much," said Jam.  
  
" It's a living," said Brittany. The mansion did look scary and   
Brittany decide to change the batteries in her flashlight in case   
there was no light inside, but when she turned her back for that one   
moment, a gust of wind blew across her back and when she turned around,  
Jam was gone.  
  
" Jam?" asked Brittany. There was no answer. It was as if he'd vanished   
on the spot or something else might have happened.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Jam's Missing

Brittany's Mansion: The Story  
A Snowboard Kids Character Series Adventure  
  
Chapter 3: Jam's Missing  
  
Brittany was now afraid of what had transpired. Jam had just vanished   
without a trace and the only lead was the mansion Brittany had won. She   
had a feeling of dread about this place ever since she won it.  
  
" Gulp! I guess I'll have to go inside and see if Jam is in there,"   
she said to herself.  
  
With her flashlight at hand, Brittany began to walk slowly through the   
front garden of the mansion. It was scary no matter what time of day   
it was. She used the flashlight to see what was around her. All she   
saw was statues that looked absolutely weird and the grass looked   
worse than the statues.  
  
" I won this place? It's a disaster area," she said to herself. She   
continued to around the front and it was just too weird. The statues   
seem to have minds of their own, due to the way they were sculpted. It   
gave a feeling of horror.  
  
" Speaking of horror, it's a good thing I brought my pink mini-computer  
with me. I can use it to play in case I get bored, or maybe if I   
modify it a bit, I can use it to store any info I get in this house,   
as well as a convert it into a map of the house and provide me with a  
view of a room I might be in."  
  
In other words, she can use it to keep track of her equipment as well  
as other functions.  
  
" I just said that."  
  
Anyway, Brittany had searched the entire garden and found no trace of   
her brother anywhere. She knew that she had no choice but to go inside   
and see if he was there. She walked slowly to the front door, her   
breath chilled the cold night air, for she was very afraid of this   
whole situation.  
  
" Well, at least the door is well made." She fiddled about with the   
doorknob and it was locked. The key had to be somewhere. The girl   
Snowboard Kid decided to take another look in the garden for a key.   
Her search didn't go too well at first, because she didn't know what   
to do. Of course, this was her mansion so she could afford to mess up   
the garden a little bit.  
  
" Ah ha! I've found it!" she said happily. The key was buried in a   
small patch of dirt, right by the front door. All that searching and   
it was this close the whole time. Brittany bent down to pick the key   
up, when a cold chill hit her from behind. It didn't do much other   
than startle her.  
  
" What was that?" she asked herself.  
  
She looked behind her, and there was nothing there at all. Something   
did come by, and yet no one else was in the area.  
  
" This is getting too scary for me. But I have to be brave in order to   
find Jam. I just wish that he wasn't inside this house, but somewhere   
on the outside." Brittany gathered up his confidence and walked once   
again to the door. She inserted the key into the lock and turned it.   
It made a loud click to insure success. The door could now be opened.  
  
The only thing that bothered Brittany was who placed that key in the   
dirt instead of by the porch where she was standing now? And another   
thing that bothered her as well, was that chill she received while   
picking the key up. None of it made any sense, and Brittany wasn't   
about to start to second-guess her own theories and opinions, no matter   
how weird they were....okay, so she did second-guess them.  
  
" Maybe that chill was just the wind, or maybe it was something else."  
  
" Why was the key in the dirt and not on the porch? It could have been   
blown away by that chill, or maybe someone else put it there, or   
maybe.... Holy cow! All this is too weird for me."  
  
Brittany finally got to her senses and slowly but surely, he opened   
the door. As the door opened, she lit her flashlight and poked her head   
into the mansion.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Suspenseful isn't it? The more info I can get about Luigi's Mansion   
for Gamecube, the more I can incorporate into the story. 


	4. The Haunting of the Haunted House

Brittany's Mansion: The Story  
A Snowboard Kids Character Adventure  
  
Chapter 4: The Haunting of the Haunted House  
  
There was silence as Brittany peered into the main entrance room of   
the mansion. There was a staircase which lead up to the next floor,   
and a white cloth covering something, and two more doors. One of which  
was locked and there was no key to it.  
  
" Hmmm, I have a bad feeling about this place," she said to herself.   
The room was lit up a bit, but not enough, so she shone her flashlight.   
The décor wasn't too bad, but the white cloth was what Brittany was   
interested in. She began to walk up to it as it seemed out of place to   
the rest of the room.  
  
" It feels so smooth, but why would anyone leave something like this   
here. It's too tempting to take, but then again, something might be   
under it." she said to herself. As she was about to pull on it, she   
felt a chill, similar to the one that was outside, but it made no   
sense. Since when do you get a chill indoors?  
  
" Hello?" Brittany asked nervously. No one said anything.  
  
" Is anyone there?" she asked. Again, no one said anything. " This is   
getting too weird for me. I feel like someone is behind me, and yet no   
one is saying anything. Could I be just a imagining that chill? NO! I   
couldn't be. This is so real, that is really scaring me. I have to   
turn around and see what I am up against." she thought. She gulped and   
turned around....  
  
No one was there.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
Then, the chill hit her again, this time from behind her but with   
someone breathing as well. This time, someone was there, but the   
question was who? Brittany wasted no time and spun around to face the   
chill....and what she saw was enough to scare anyone out of their skin,   
as well as scream so loud, you could be heard from across the planet.   
She saw....  
  
.... A ghost! But this ghost was white and had a face that could turn   
a warrior into a quivering jelly if she stared just long enough.   
Brittany was shocked with horror, but she was unable to make a sound   
as she stared into the black eyes of the ghost in front of her. A   
sweatdrop fell from her head as the ghost made the first....and only   
move.  
  
" Boo!!!!"  
  
" WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brittany screamed as she leaped out   
of her pink sleeveless shirt and dress with her shorts and hit her   
head on the ceiling fan before crashing down into her clothes again.   
Her head was throbbing with pain, not to mention horror.  
  
" Boo!!!!" said the ghost again.  
  
" WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brittany screamed again and ran   
out the front door so fast, she could be mistaken for the Road Runner.   
She ran out of the mansion's gardens before stopping a few meters down   
the road.  
  
" Whew! That was a close call. What kind of mansion did I win anyway?"   
she asked herself. " Perhaps I can tell you." " YAAAHHH!!!!" screamed   
Brittany.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Very suspenseful isn't it? And the PG rating was in effect here when   
Brittany hit her head on the ceiling fan. 


	5. Mrs. Ghost Hunter

Brittany's Mansion: The FanFic  
A Snowboard Kids Character Series Adventure  
  
Chapter 4: Mrs. Ghost Hunter  
  
Brittany jumped right out of her clothes and back into them as she saw   
a funny looking girl standing next to her. " Holy cow! Did you have   
to do that?" she asked.  
  
" I am sorry for startling you," said the girl.  
  
" Startle? That's a startle? That was a more like scare the girl   
snowboarder out of her wits than a startle," said Brittany.  
  
" Well, whatever. Now, can you tell me why you are here at a place   
like this?" asked the girl.  
  
" I am the owner of this mansion for I won it on this contest and now   
I've come to check it out," replied Brittany.  
  
" Checking out was the right motive that I saw in you. Why, the way   
you ran out of the house screaming your head off, you must have been   
running at Mach 3 or maybe faster than that, if such a thing was   
possible," said the girl. Brittany blushed.  
  
" I was running for I was scared by the ghosts," said Brittany.  
  
" Ghosts, eh? I've been watching this house for paranormal activity   
and I have detected it within the mansion. Of course I needed someone   
to test my theory to see if the place was haunted. Then you came along   
and did my test without me even asking you to help out," said the girl.  
  
" What?" exclaimed Brittany.  
  
" Exactly! But.... My test isn't exactly as complete as you think. I   
need only one more thing to be sure of paranormal activity.... An   
actual specimen. Or in your intelligence.... a spook," said the girl.   
Brittany felt insulted.  
  
" Well, I'm going back in there to find my brother," she said as she   
fiddled about with her flashlight.  
  
" Okay, if you insist, but I know that you'll be back here in less   
time than before. Unless of course, you are feeling much braver," said   
the girl. Brittany said goodbye and walked back to the mansion.... But   
she did run quite a distance. Fortunately, she had been given a map   
that led right back to the mansion. She took it out and looked at it.   
It showed the way back. Brittany began to walk back with her   
flashlight on in front of her. She walked slowly and the wind was   
blowing all about her.  
  
" There it is again." The mansion looked worse than before but Brittany   
walked right up to the entrance and opened the door again. This time   
she was ready. The main room was darker than it was the first time she   
went in.  
  
" Jam!!!!" she cried, but no one answered. The plumber walked around   
until he found a door. It wasn't locked so she slowly opened it and   
entered the next room. This one was also dark, yet it had a table and   
several chairs around it. Brittany took out her mini-computer and she   
adjusted it to give her a view of the room.  
  
" Mooooooaaaaaaaannnnnnn!!!!"  
  
" Uh-oh!" Brittany said to herself. She knew that there was a ghost   
around, but where it was she didn't know.  
  
" Mooooooaaaaaaaaannnnnn!!!!"  
  
" Hello?" asked the young girl snowboarder who was shaking. The wind   
from before was blowing all around her. Then, it struck!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
This is more suspenseful than ever. Ha ha ha ha!!!! Sorry, but I want   
to give this story as much thrill and suspense as I can muster up. 


	6. Brittany, The Girl Snowboarder Ghostbust...

Brittany's Mansion: The Story  
A Snowboard Kids Character Series Adventure  
  
Chapter 6: Brittany, the Girl Snowboarder Ghostbuster!  
  
Brittany managed to turn around just in time to see what "IT" was that   
struck her. She then turned ghostly white and then some and she ran in   
the first direction that came into her head. SMACK! She found herself   
crashing head first into a tall cupboard, and worse yet, one of the   
objects inside it fell out and hit her on the head with a BONK!  
  
" Did anyone get the license plate of that truck that hit me?" she   
moaned as she fell unconscious. She woke a few minutes later and she   
woke up to something that she didn't really want to see. A ghost; she   
was staring face to face with a ghost. A drop of sweat rolled down   
Brittany's head and for a minute, she couldn't move at all. The   
ghost's appearance kept her frozen on the spot, literally.  
  
" Who are you?" asked the ghost.  
  
" Brittany." was the answer.  
  
" What kind of answer is that supposed to be?" asked the host.  
  
" A pretty good one," replied Brittany nervously.  
  
" This is our home and we don't like to be disturbed by someone such   
as the likes of you. Now, leave this place at once, and never return,"   
said the ghost.  
  
" Wait a minute. I won this house in a big contest and I even have the   
Land Title Deed to prove that I'm the owner. Besides, my brother is   
missing and I know that he is here somewhere," said Brittany. She   
pulled the deed long enough for the ghost to see it before putting it   
away again.  
  
" That deed is the real McCoy alright. So you may own this house, but   
we ghosts and spirits are the masters of this place," said the ghost.  
  
" Look, I don't have time for this. I'm going to find my brother,"   
said Brittany.  
  
" Stop!" shouted the ghost.  
  
" Who is a going to stop me?" asked Brittany.  
  
" Us!" More ghosts started to appear from every corner of the room and   
they all surrounded Brittany. And then they sprang on her. The young   
girl snowboarder couldn't handle so many ghosts at once and she fainted  
after seeing the first 20 or so of them. A while later, she woke up   
once again and found herself back outside the mansion. Could the   
ghosts have thrown her out? Or maybe someone else got her out.  
  
" It's about time you woke up. I was getting worried about you."  
  
" YAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
" ?"  
  
" Would you stop doing that to me? If I have a one more panic attack,   
I'll go crazy," shouted Brittany.  
  
" Take it easy. If I hadn't dragged you outside in time, there wouldn't   
be much of you left to do anything. Now, listen to me carefully. I   
want to help you find your brother," said the girl.  
  
" Why do you want to help me?" asked Brittany, who had a puzzled look   
on her face.  
  
" You want to save your brother in there, don't you? Well, I specify   
in the paranormal activity so I can help you out. Here, I want you to   
have this. It's a little something that I've been working on," replied   
the girl.  
  
" What is it?" asked Brittany.  
  
" This is my Ghost Catching Machine. It does resemble a mere vacuum   
cleaner, but it can suck up ghosts with the best of them. It can also   
house your flashlight whenever you're in a dark room, or you can use   
it to shine the light onto the ghosts. Oh, and can I have your computer   
for a moment," replied the girl.  
  
" Okay," said Brittany and she handed it over. The girl went over to a   
bench and started to fiddle about with it for about 3 minutes before   
she gave it back. " What did you do?"  
  
" I have modified your mini-computer so that it can now keep track of   
anything you pick up while exploring the mansion. It can also show you   
a map of the house and your location inside, and it has a first person   
feature on it," replied the girl.  
  
" Anything else?" asked Brittany.  
  
" Yes, and it is the most important feature. Your mini-computer also   
acts as a communicator. You can contact me at anytime, and vice versa   
for myself. There, you are now ready to enter the mansion," replied   
the girl.  
  
" Thank you; oh, and my name is Brittany Kuehnemund."  
  
" I am Claris Sinclair." Brittany, armed to the teeth was ready to do   
some ghostbusting and she slowly walked back up the pathway to the   
mansion.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
